Meisu Learning Puppetry 1
People: Meisu, Hajime Date: 12/21/12 Witnesses: Hajime - Reading about the rules of Puppetry - Reading about the types of Poisons - Reading about the types of Puppets - Reading about the list of Puppets ____________________________________________________ HatakeHajime: Hajime then walked through the gates of Yonshigakure, and made his way into the village. Hajime smiled as he walked the Yonshi streets, knowing that he’d get some good studying in today. It was late afternoon—about a quarter to four o’clock pm. He was ready to get a good start on what he needed to do in order for him and his brother to learn from Yume-Sensei. Hajime hoped to see his brother soon. It would be better if they studied together—as team work would help them become better prepared. A little while passed as Hajime walked the village streets. He took a seat outside of one of the restaurants. As he sat in wait for maybe Meisu or Yume to find him, he continued his studies. He popped open his book, and continued reading where he let off while he was in the court yard by the gate. Meisu341: -Meisu walked the streets of Yonshigakure as he always did. He started to make this his ritual as he liked hearing and observing the people around him. He could secretly know alittle more about their lifes as he watched them, a simple kid walking back but his eyes and ears opened to all. Lastnight he had a bit of a lone training day as his muscles were still a bit tried, but he didn’t care. He had to study the book Yume has gave him and his brother. He soon looked for Hajime as he went around the restaurant areas to see if Hajime was in any of those as Meisu was ready to study as his book was firmly in his hand- ((Hajime skips his turns until noted)) Meisu341: *…Where is Hajime… He isn’t at the Beef Restaurant or at the apartment. So where could he be…?* -Meisu said to himself as he looked around for his brother. He knew that Yonshigakure was a big place and since his brother didn’t tell him where to meet up he soon got tired and went into a ramen shop that was near the restaurant area. He took a seat as shook his head to a menu to the lady working as he showed the book to her. He then opened the book and went back to where he dog-eared the page, reading more. He slowly read the “Puppet rules and guidelines” of the section as it was a very long one, Reading it in his head.- Meisu341: …”This book is for all kugutsu (puppet) users to help them understand.. learn... and better their art. This section will go through the rules you will need to know before you do anything in kugutsu. Note: If things need to be changed in this book, please notify your sensei for further instructions…”* -He read the summary as he took out a small notepad and pencil as he had it to write what he needed to talk to Sensei about and Hajime to study with him a bit more when and if he finds him before Yume-sensei find them. He continued to read as he read in his head.- *…”Kugutsu is a C rank and higher class of Shinobi...”* -he thought over this as he was confused a little. He wrote this down in his notebook and continued reading.- Meisu341: *…”Rule 1: Puppet users are allowed to have at most 8 puppets threw their life time with working slowly up to gaining more such as… 2 puppets for Genin, 4 for Chunnin and 8 for Jounin…”* -he then thought to himself about what his puppets would be fir his first puppets. He couldn’t wait to get his puppet so he may customize it to his liking. He smiled at that thought as he continued further reading.- *…”Rule 2: 3 puppets is the amount of puppets aloud in battle. No more then 3 with basic combo's such as Def, Off, Spd – Def, Pwr, Off – Def, Spd, Pwr – etc…”* -He thought of this as he wondered what he may choose for his two puppets traits. He wrote this down also, keeping it in mind as he read further.- Meisu341: *…”Rule 4: Puppet users must use puppets that are classified in the puppet page which is listed in the next chapter…”* -He wanted to peek to the section where he could see the puppets but he didn’t want to spoil it, trying to read with that notion in his head.- *…” Rule 5: If a puppet breaks in battle, it must be gathered and repaired or rebuilt. For the honor of your puppet and your craftsmanship, you may not creating a completely new different puppet if one breaks…”* -He knew this was a good thing to know as he didn’t want to have his work break and then he just simply rebuilds another one. That’s not right. He noticed that the cook went over to him and handed him a bowl of Ramen as he said it was on the house for a shinobi that studies so hard. Meisu grew shy as he bit his lip into a smile and nodded- …T-thank you… sir… -he bowed his head gently as he ate some ramen and continued to read more- Meisu341: *….”Rule 6: Puppet users are only aloud the basic poisons in Kugutsu which are listed in the next chapter….”* -He wondered what poisons he could use as he really wished to use poison to injure and not kill, he didn’t like poisons like that. Seemed to be unfair and very dangerous for the user also. He snagged some ramen in his mouth as he went to the other rule.- *…”Rule 7: Kugutsu users are only are allowed to have 3 primary weapons per puppet such as a launcher of some sorts, poison launcher, 1 special weapon dealing with your puppets. An example of this would be a sword or a crab puppet’s pincher….”* -he seemed that was a fair about of weapons as it seemed to balance the puppet so it didn’t have a load of weapons and stuff on the puppet, making it heavy.- Meisu341: -He swallowed some more Ramen as he wrote some more things down I his notepad like what type is his puppets if he could choose, what they would look like and how it would be. He wanted a human-themed puppets as he really loved the look of a human-themed puppet. It looked as if you were controlling another person as you could make them look however you wished. He loved this idea as he wrote this down for Sensei later on. He read on- *…”Rule 8: You most account for every move you and your puppet does in battle (this includes reaction to damage as well as attacking). Your puppet is an extension of your body and you have to flow with your puppet to be a successful puppeteer…”* -he gave this some thought as he didn’t want to stay stationary and be robotic as he controlled his puppet. He quickly wrote down that he had to do some weight training and some puppet training to prep him for the puppet he will get.- Meisu341: *…”Rule 9: You Need to show work on puppet construction or even tell how you got your puppet if didn't build it......NEED VALID PROOF HOW YOU GOT YOUR PUPPET OR CONSTRUCTION AND PUPPET WORK DONE....”* -he thought this was a very odd rule as he was orderly and neat so he would always have something written down upon what he had to do or what he was going to do about his puppets or anything else like that. He noticed that his ramen was gone as he mostly read the larger portion of the book as the only thing next was the poisons and the puppet list. He turns the page to the poisons and looked at them as he skimmed through the page, soaking up the knowledge- Meisu341: -He looked over some poisons he would like to use at his level right now as he continued to the list of puppets. He only skipped through the puppets as there was a lot there he was going to get filled in by sensei and he didn’t wish to read it from the book. He learned it better hands on and in person, even though he liked to read. If he read the material, he would know about it, but doing it and knowing it on a detailed scale would only confuse him if he was trying to learn something. He read about the weapon limit within the puppet and the size, the bomb limit, ranks of the puppets and the shinobi, and about fuin. After that, his mind was full of this vast knolledge as he closed the book and smiled at the cook for being so nice. He walked out and then looked for Hajime again since time has passed.-